Edwards problem
by musicismyedward
Summary: Edward confeses to bella something thats bothering him.ment for a good laugh.short.
1. surprise!

(Bella pov)

prolog - Suprise!

I was confused, well actually that is an understatement, I was downright blind to what was going on. Plus, I was scared. To death. But whatever it was, I felt like it was REALLY important.

There I was in Edward's room, on Edward's bed, with Edward pacing back and forth, getting really flusterated.

_Just spit it out. What ever it is I am _sure_ I can handle it. Considering everything else I've been through._

He was going to tell me, that I was sure of, he was just taking a really, REALLY long time. He looked almost confused, like he figure out how to do something. _I wish he would hurry and tell me. he knows how impatient I can get._

"Bella...I...uuhhh...you see, the thing is...I don't know how I'm going to tell you this so I'm just going to spit it out ok?" He was practically begging.

"Sure." Finally.

'Bella," he sighed, "I think i'm gay."

_Whoa. Didn't see that coming._


	2. And, why?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_**BPOV**_

Wow .gay. Edward. Somehow, that doesn't fit together. And what does he mean, he_ thinks _he's gay? He ether is, or isn't. Oh my gawd, what if he was bi? is that what he means? I mean if he is, that's totally okay. hey I could deal with that. Oh crap, he was still staring at me. I guess one question at a time would be good.

"What do you mean you _think_ your gay? Are you bi? Is the marriage off? Are you asking if you can date two people? Why are you telling me this? Do you think I don't love you anymore? Do _you_ not love me anymore?"

I really shouldn't have said that in such a rush…I can't breathe. I sat steering at Edward wide-eyed, panting, waiting for his answers

"What was that first question, again?" he looked at me confused.

"Ugh! Edward! Okay I guess we'll start this slowly, One question at a time." I had to speak slowly to not get a head of myself. Edward just sat facing me, and nodded.

"Now Edward, why do you think you are gay?"I looked at him deadpan, while he drew in a shaky breath.

"Well, remember that time you me and Jacob when to the movies, cuz you wanted us all to do something together? Yeah, well…I kind of figured out that day my true feeling for your friend, Bella."What-did he just say Jacob? He's leaving my for Jacob? What?!

"YOU have the HOTTS for JACOB!?" Oh, shit. I forgot super vampire hearing…bet his families having fun downstairs.

?!

1)I know it's really short, but I just had to put something out there.

2)I don't really- no, I have no idea where I'm going with this. On my profile, I'm going to see if I can get the poll thing to work. vote on some options. or if u don't like any, tell me.

3)I have no idea how to get the poll thing going. yes, I'm a newb.

4)How do u get those lines after the AN?

5)in case I can't get the poll working some of the options will probly be. He's kidding, happy April fools!/he leaves her for Jacob.ugh./ Bella tries to de-gay Edward./or with jaspers help, it's i a prank they are playing on Edward. Any more please tell he I need help!

6)Flames, comments, pointers, reviews are welcomed


	3. flashback pt1

~Edwards point of view~ (/bold is Jacobs thoughts. /)

O.k. gunna tell bella, I have to. I love her, well I guess loved her, but that doesn't change ? Goodness, why am I telling her this. I want to love her, but I don't. How did this even happen?

Oh right.

*(flashback)*

"please Edward, I know you hate him, but he's my friend, and I want to see him"Awww how can I resist her when she pouts like out her full bottom I wanted to kiss her! So, I didn't seem to mind, and I loved kissing her. Even thought I wanted to give her more .So much more. but she's to breakable right now, but I guess that's part of the reason that I love her so much. Gawd, I want her! And not just her kisses this time. This is another thing only Bella can do to me, bring out such un-gentleman-ly thoughts. of course I've had fantasies about her ,and that tank top with the holes in it that she wares to bed doesn't help. Or the fact that when we sleep together, I'm spooning her, giving me the ability to feel every little curve she .i really need to stop thinking about this.

"Sooo..I'm taking that kiss as a yes. See you soon!"See yelled while making a run for the door. Oh you can take anything you want. What?!Wait! Breakable remember?!

"Wait a minute" I said while grabbing her wrist and pulling her into my chest. "You promised I could drive you there remember? Besides, maybe we all can go somewhere together."Wait-why did I say that? Ii hate Jacob. Oh well, if he's going to be thinking about _my_ bella, I might as well know what it is. Besides it's no wonder I can't think clear, Bella started cuddling my chest…and I loved it.

"That's a great idea Edward! Thank you!"She pecked me on the lips and pulled away. Awww she's so cute, look at her all exited.i'm glad I could make her happy, but I want more than just a peck. And with that I grabbed my keys, she grabbed a sweater, and we left. Honestly a sweater?!why? And when did become such a big perv. Darn Bella, she is going to be the death of me. Oh, accepting the problem was a first step. Right? And that sweater didn't match those shoes…

Car rides with Bella where my favorite. She now had her head on my shoulder, breathing slowly, while my right hand held her left stroking small patterns on it. Moments like this made me love Bella even more. All too soon, we got to the border line. Jake was wearing a tight black shirt that showed off his abs. wait? Abs? I've been hanging out with Alice to much. Jacob was also smiling hugely while waving to Bella, speaking of Bella. I looked down at her. The smile on her face, and the twinkle in her eyes set off a whole lot of jealousy. Damn Jacob. i really hate him.

**Wow, Bella looks great! too bad it's wasted on the bloodsucker.** Jacob though while coming over, pulling Bella out the car and hugging her. I growled at him, for thinking that, and staring at Bella's butt while hugging her.

**Gawd, I missed her, hmm feel her curves.** Yeah, I can tell you really missed her, missed staring at her ass, that is. Though I can't really blame him. And why are you _feeling_ her curves. It took all I had to not punch him in the jaw. I went over to Jacob, and (gently) pulled him off.

"Oh, Jake, I missed you…Hey, Edward and me where thinking, maybe…" Bella went on about the idea of all of us going somewhere. And while Bella was talking, Jake was shamelessly, looking at her breast. Damn Jacob. I gritted my teeth together to keep myself from ripping his perverted, week, tan body in half. What? Tan? Ugh…too many problems there.

We Get it. Bella has nice boobs. Trust me I know. You can stop staring . If this vile creature wasn't Bella best friend, he'd be dead by now. After a long conversation (there was more talking on Bella's part and more staring on Jacob's) they all agreed on a movie…that was fine, movies are good.

**Maybe we can go to a horror movie, and when Bella get scared, she'll hold on to me! yay! More curves!** Horror move was fine, but he's stupid if he thinks I'm going to let her sit next to him.

"yay! This is going to be so much fun!"Bella yelled and started jumping up and down. Me and Jacob both noticed the movement of her…umm…shirt? No, it isn't going to be fun, but I'm glad she so excited.

"Your right! So much fun! yay!"Jacob screamed before he too started jumping up and down with Bella. I would accuse him of being gay for scream, and jumping like a little girl, if he wasn't still staring at Bella's boobs while jumping… I walked over there too try to get them both to calm down, and n more ways than one with Jacob…damn, it was going to be a long night…

~!?~!?~!?~

not done! this is just part 1. iv'e just been super busy, i'm sry, hope you like this chapter! its spring break so, ill be able to write more, ill try to hurry..but..yeah.


End file.
